Compact-5 (Payday 2)
The Compact-5 submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Compact-5 has one of the highest total ammo counts out of all the fully-automatic secondary weapons. It has below average damage, good stability, and average accuracy, though its high ammo pickup makes it very ammo efficient compared to other automatic secondaries like the Para and the STRYK 18c. Most notably, it can achieve a very high Concealment rating of . Although it has a low rate of fire and low damage per second compared to most other secondary submachine guns, its generous maximum ammo lasts long enough to make heavy use of during longer heists to save primary weapon ammo for stronger enemies. One of the main detriments to the Compact-5 is its tight rear sight, which is similar to the JP36 and significantly obstructs the player's view making it hard to get head shots at range. A sight attachment can dramatically improve the player's aim. Summary : * High reserve ammo pool of * Above average base concealment that can be increased to * High stability * Lots of modification potential * Very high ammo pickup : * Below average base damage * Tight and obstructive iron sights * Average accuracy, even when modified * Average rate of fire Tips *Use this weapon to take out the weaker units and use your primary to take out heavily armored units. Doing this will save you a lot of ammo. *Due to the gun's obstructive iron sights, attaching a sight is recommended. *With the Bare Essentials Stock, Sehr Kurze Barrel, and Low Profile Suppressor, the Compact-5 can be one of the best weapons to use for stealth heists due to its amazing Concealment. *Due to its low recoil and fairly mild damage, Auto Fire pairs well with this weapon. Builds |-|Loud= For those who want to deal high damage, this build is recommended: * Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * Enlightened Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Straight Magazine ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) * Spartan Stock ( ) |-|Stealth= An extremely stealthy suppressed build is possible, offering a Concealment value of 31, but dealing only 36.8 damage per shot. If one desires, they may equip the Auto Fire mod to bring up the Compact-5's damage to 37.8. * Low Profile Suppressor ( ) * Sehr Kurze ( ) * Bare Essentials Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= .}} . *Strangely, one can still perform a Weapon Butt melee attack that, for some reason, still connects with the target even though the Compact-5 fitted with this mod no longer has a stock to strike with. *It is equipped by default on the Akimbo version of the Compact-5 and cannot be replaced, though it also does not incur any apparent loss to Stability or boost to Concealment either.}} Skins Common= Compact-5-Ho-Ho-Ho.png| +4 Accuracy Compact-5-Nightstalker.png| +4 Accuracy Compact-5-Failsafe.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= Compact-5-Fluorescent.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Compact-5-Torque.png| +4 Accuracy Compact-5-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= * The is based on Cloakers, namely their camo and weapon of choice. **This skin also corrects the Compact-5's then-incorrect A4 fire selector. *The (Fluorescent / Compact-5) skin was partially inspired by the Heat skin family in . *' ' is the is the tendency of a force to rotate an object around an axis, fulcrum, or pivot, and is used in the power specification of engines. Trivia *The Compact-5 is based on the , as evident by its 3-point fire selector and fixed stock. At launch and on last-gen versions of PAYDAY 2, the Compact-5 had the textures of a with an oddly miscolored fire control group. **Adding The Ninja Barrel turns it into an MP5SD2, the Adjustable Stock transforms it into an MP5A3, having both makes it an MP5SD3, the Sehr Kurze Barrel coupled with the Bare Essentials Stock converts it into a MP5K sans the foregrip, the Ninja Barrel with the Bare Essentials stock turns it into the MP5SD2, and the Sehr Kurze Barrel with the Spartan Stock from the Gage Spec Ops Pack turns it into the MP5K-PDW, albeit without the longer barrel and vertical foregrip. With the Straight Magazine, introduced in The Butcher Mod Pack 2, the Compact-5 gains the look and larger ammunition of the MP5/10, though is still a regular MP5 variant due to the MP5/10 featuring a bolt lock and release system, which the Compact-5 doesn't have. ***The Compact-5 is also used by a subtype of Zeal Force combatants. Despite being shown with The Ninja Barrel on the announcement site, the in-game unit wields the Compact-5 with a Polizei Tactical Barrel instead. *The player can perform a tactical reload with the Compact-5 despite it being impractical and awkward in reality. Due to how the bolt of the MP5 was designed, it will ride directly on top of the feed lips when the weapon is in battery, thus obstructing the new magazine's entry and preventing the user from properly seating it (if fully-loaded) when there is a round in the chamber. Tactically reloading the MP5 is in no way impossible, but will require the user to either load it with an incomplete magazine or risk a longer top up by locking the bolt back first and then load, usually losing the chambered bullet in the process. *The Compact-5 with Polizei Tactical Barrel and Adjustable Stock is frequently used by both law enforcers and teammate bots. **The Cloaker uses a unique Compact-5 modified with the Sehr Kurze Barrel, Assault Light, Tactical Laser Module, Adjustable Stock, black Straight Magazine, and See More Sight. It also features its own unique modifications which are a vertical foregrip under the barrel and a unique suppressor. *The obstructive iron sight of the Compact-5 is actually a two-option adjustable diopter drum rear sight, with the second option being more akin to PAYDAY: The Heist's iteration. The PAYDAY 2 variant is used for long-ranged precision firing, thus providing much less eye-relief compared to the other version. *The magazine bears real life markings to the real weapon. This is possibly a mistake, as it's doubtful H&K would allow their likeness used without license. **Additionally, "For law enforcement and federal use only" is printed on the magazine. This suggests that the weapon was stolen from a police or FBI armory. *There is a drum magazine for the Compact-5 in the games files which is most likely based on the GSG 5 .22 - 110 Round Magazine. It is accessible only by editing the games files. Functionally, this mod is similar to the CAR Quadstacked Mag in that it increases the weapon's magazine capacity greatly, making it akin to a Light Machine Gun. A similar drum mag can be seen as part of the old Sentry Gun feeding system. It is not fully known why the drum mags have been disabled for all the weapons other than the game's engine being unable to switch between reload animations for each magazine modification on the same weapon. *Up until Update 172, the default magazine had "Heckler & Koch GmbH" written on it, until said patch altered it into the copyright-free "Schäfer & Gewehr" seen on a multitude of other H&K firearms in the game. The render in the FBI files was not updated and still has the old "Heckler & Koch" markings. **The render also shows the old fire selector Gallery Compact-5-preview.jpg|A preview of the old Compact-5. 20180722203106_1.jpg|A preview of the current Compact-5 Compact-5 Cop PD2.jpg|Modified Compact-5 used by the NPCs. Compact5 Cloaker PD2.jpg|The Cloaker's modified Compact-5. ru:Compact-5 (PAYDAY 2) Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)